Anticipating The Impossible
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Ensign Vorik has always known that it is illogical to anticipate something which was impossible to acquire. One day however, all of that changes. B'Elanna/Vorik


**I've got the Vorik/B'Elanna bug today it seems.  
Very short, but just a little trifle that was rumaging around my thoughts lately.**

* * *

He was exhausted.  
14 hours of doing nothing but piping schematics was draining even to a Vulcan such as himself. He needed the kal-tec designs to go with the schematics but most of the designers were off duty already.  
He looked across the way and saw that B'Elanna was still there. She too had been working just about the same amount of time he had and she still carried such enormous energy.  
She indeed was an admirable woman, and despite the fact that she had so violently rejected him, despite the fact that he knew he had lost any chance of acquiring her as a mate, he could not stop himself from admiring her. From stealing glances of her when he thought she was not looking, but he always made sure his face was completely neutral, and she never said anything about it so everything continued as normal.

He would never openly admit that he relished the moments where she was close to him, touching him because they had to get within the nooks and crannies to do re-wiring, or fixing connections throughout the ship as it required that they be practically pressed against one another in tight places.

This one occasion however, they had been trying to fix the ships cooling injectors, and she and actually pressed her entire body against his, moving back and forth is such a delicious motion that caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head. He had held his breath as he looked up and saw the beautiful ridges of her forehead. He so desperately wanted to reach out and touch them with his fingers, to bring her sensations that no human or any other life form could cause because nobody, absolutely nobody appreciated her mind and her physical body like he did.

He looked up and saw that she had caught him looking at her, he braced himself. Surely she was going to start yelling now, to tell him off or maybe even physically hurt him although he didn't think that just looking at her would warrant her to evoke such wrath upon his person although when it came to B'Elanna, anything was possible.  
He couldn't help but swallow hard, it was suddenly becoming more and more difficult to breathe as he realized she had not yelled, she wasn't even scowling, she was actually… Her pupils were completely dilated, and there was a smirk forming on her lips.

She suddenly continued to press herself harder against him, the act was so unexpected that before Vorik could stop himself, he had let out a groan of pleasure. His cheeks flushed green as did the tips of his ears for he was always in control of himself but when it came to B'Elanna, all of that altered. She brought out the desire to want to lose total control. He looked up at her now, watching the hungry expression on her face. What could have brought this on?  
He estimated that it could've been various reasons ranging from over working to simply this being a Klingon form of releasing frustration, he just hoped that he wouldn't end up in sickbay by the time this was over.

Her face was leaning over his now and for a minute he thought she was going to commence lip to lip kissing, which was the usual commencing actions humans initiated before mating, the thought of this stirred deep desires within his person.

"Vorik.." She whispered in his hear before she took the tip of his said ear in her mouth and bit down. He groaned again at the action. His hands jerking up to graps her closer to him.

"You still desire me? Even after all I've done to you? Despite the way I treat you? Why Vorik? "

He was about to answer but she bit him again, this time on the cheek and hard enough to draw blood, but she was licking it away. It took all the strength he possesed to not grab her, remove her clothing and commence mating.

"I tried…" He finally answered when he found his voice again.

"I tried to forget you, it was only logical to move on as you had so obviously done. I do not seek a mate, I have no need to at this time, and despite this; I cannot help but admire your dedication, your passion, it draws me to you in a manner that I myself do not fully understand even though I have meditated over the matter various times. Despite my efforts; I find that I ardently desire you B'Elanna, I cannot forget you."

She sighed loudly as she caressed the side of his face, looking at the mark she left on his cheek, it would definitely show. She wasn't going to say anything in response to what he had just said, and she knew that he knew she wasn't going to. She was never the mushy type to admit to something so strong and the fact was that she was impressed that he had opened himself up to her in such a manner; she probably never could.

"I think we're done here Vorik." She began as she moved away from his person. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, she was going to act as if nothing happened, and it sat unwell with him.

"Vorik.." She called to him, and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "I believe we have some things to discuss, would you be able to stop by my quarters in thirty minutes from now?"

He blinked, did he hear right? Of course he heard right; Vulcans had superior hearing. He felt himself swallowing hard and was going to answer but couldn't' trust himself to speak so he simply nodded his acceptance. She smiled again before replying. "I… I hope we can make ammends Vorik in more ways than one."

He felt himself nodding again, never taking his eyes off of hers as he allowed himself the illogical act of anticipating all that could occur between them before he replied. "I believe that is very possible."


End file.
